


Escaping Reality

by TieKin515



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: 1x02, Different Ending Of Episode, F/M, First Kiss, Lizzie Confused, Red Comforting, The FreeLancer, public kiss, public making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different take of the second episode of THE BLACKLIST, of the last scene with Red and Lizzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I love that I found A03 this blog site is amazing
> 
> this is the first story i wrote a few months after the show aired. I love Lizzington

Elizabeth sat staring out into the water. She didn't notice the man as he approached and took a seat on the bench behind her.

"You should go home and get some sleep."

Elizabeth didn't respond.

"Or don't you want to go home?"

"Don't try to read me." Elizabeth stood up to leave. Raymond followed her.

"I'm not reading your mind Lizzy. After what you found out about Tom, it's understandable that you don't want to go back to what was once your happy home."  
"I don't want to talk about Tom."

"Then what would you like to talk about, the weather?"

Elizabeth paused behind a large tree with long covered branches that concealed them. "Or how about the way you used me and the F.B.I to murder a woman?"

"She was no woman, Elizabeth. That individual was a kidnapper and a torturer."

Elizabeth gave him a questionable look. "Floriana Campo, as you know, was no saint. Her dummy charitable foundation to stop human trafficking was to sponsor her own. That poor girl who was up on the podium tonight praising Floriana was one of her many victims. She gives them those unique scars personally as a reminder that she owns them."

"And you couldn't just tell us all this, instead you used her as bait for a fake assassination plot and then killed her?"

"The papers said it was suicide," Raymond said smugly.

Elizabeth grabbed Raymond by the lapels of his coat, bringing him very close to her. "Listen to me you pompous bastard, I know that this is all a game to you, but to me and everyone else its life, and you do not toy with it."

Elizabeth and Raymond stared into each other's eyes. Elizabeth was breathing heavily. What was it about Raymond Reddington that got under her skin?  
Suddenly Elizabeth did something that was very spontaneous and out of her norm. Their faces were just a few inches away from almost touching and she closed the gap by kissing him. For a moment Raymond was in shock, but soon gave into the kiss which Elizabeth immediately intensified, and Raymond opened his mouth for her tongue to slip in. He wrapped his arms around her body and pushed her back against the tree. His mouth started traveling from her lips down to her throat. He could hear Elizabeth breathing hard, as he gently licked and sucked her neck. She ran her hands over his stubbled head. Raymond moved his lips upward towards her ear as Elizabeth wrapped a leg around his body. He caressed the skin of her leg with his hand while he sucked on her earlobe. He lightly breathed into Elizabeth's ear and whispered "Tom."

The mention of her husband took her out of her trance. Elizabeth shoved Raymond away. "What the hell, you bastard?!"

She attempted to walk away but Raymond grabbed her. She struggled, but was no match for him. He had one arm wrapped around her body, holding it tightly against his; the other gripped her hair, forcing her to look at him "I had to bring you back to reality Lizzie."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because I know you don't want me. You want to escape your life." Raymond let go of her hair and ran his hand down her cheek. "You're hurt and confused. You don't know who your husband is anymore. I understand and know that you want to forget who you are, but it's not possible. You're a profiler and I'm a criminal, and you have a husband whom you love even though you're starting to wonder who he is now.

Elizabeth let go of Raymond and he unleashed his hold on her. "I'm sorry I used you."

"It's okay. Many women have used me before, I've never minded… till now." His eyes were sad when he said the last two words.

"Lizzie you need to decide what to do about Tom. Tell the F.B.I what you found out, or confront him,"

Elizabeth didn't say anything but sadly sighed. Thinking about how both plans were very difficult to do.

"I understand the difficult situations you don't want to face." Raymond kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and turned to walk away.

Elizabeth was straightening her clothes when she heard Raymond call out. "Lizzie, there's always a third alternative."

She turned around and watched him walk away. As his words sank in, she realized the third alternative. She was going to act as if she never saw the box and also try to forget that she had just kissed the world renowned criminal Raymond Reddington.


End file.
